Pub Thugs
'The 'Pub Thugs are supporting characters in Disney's 2010 hit Tangled. Personality Tangled When Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder (aka Eugene Fitzherbert) arrive at the Snuggly Duckling, a seedy pub filled with thugs, the thugs recognize Flynn from the poster and plan to turn him in, but Rapunzel confronts the men stating that she needs Flynn to complete her dream of seeing the lights. The thugs decide to help her as they also have unfinished dreams. When the guards arrive, Hookhand helps Rapunzel and Flynn by showing them a secret passage way until Maximus discovers it. Later in the film, Maximus rounds up Hookhand, Vladamir, Atilla, Ulf, and Shorty to help Eugene escape from death row to save Rapunzel and they succeed. At the end of the film, Hookhand gets his dream come true and becomes a concert pianist, Big Nose finally gets a girlfriend, Ulf is very happy as Eugene narrates, and Shorty is seen at the end of the movie being lifted up by lanterns in his cupid outfit puckering his lips. Thugs Hookhand Hookhand is really tough and terrifying and had a hook on his left hand. His dream is to be a concert pianist. He assists helping Flynn Ryder escape the guards. In the end, he becomes the world's most famous concert pianist and performs at Rapunzel's return. Big Nose Big Nose is the most "beautiful" of of all the thugs. He is a hopeless romantic. His dream is to find true love who can see his inner beauty. At the end, he ends up finding true love at the party of Rapunzel's return. Vladamir Vladamir is the toughest and biggest of the thugs. His favorite hobby is collecting ceramic unicorns. He was the first to point out Flynn Ryder when Flynn/Eugene and Rapunzel arrive at the Snuggly Duckling and later tries to help cover for Flynn while he and Rapunzel escape. He assists helping Flynn Ryder escape the guards. Atilla Atilla is a thug with an iron mask hiding his face. His dream is to open his own bakery because of his talent of baking cupcakes and other things. He assists helping Flynn Ryder escape the guards with a frying pan. Shorty Shorty is the smallest and oldest of the thugs. He always likes to have the last word, even if that last word isn't always terribly coherent. Shorty gets threated by Mother Gothel with her dagger after flirting with her to tell her where the secret passage ended. He assists helping Flynn Ryder escape the guards by distracting the Captain while Hookhand and Vladimir get rid of the guards holding Eugene/Flynn. At the end, Shorty is seen dressed as a cupid again being lifted up by floating lanturns as the movie ends. Ulf He is a huge overweight thug that is dressed like a mime. His dream is to become a mime. He assists helping Flynn Ryder escape the guards by helping distract 3 guards while Vladimir charges at them like a bull. At the end, he is seen performing his mime stunts while Eugene/Flynn narrates that he is happy. Tor Tor is a another tough-looking thug covered with weapons. His dream is to be a florist because of his secret talent for organizing plants. He doesn't appear much in the film. Gallery kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_A_shot_9.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 9.jpg|Tor Florist and Rapunzel Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 49.jpg|"YEAH!!!!!!" Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 41.jpg|Rapunzel terrified of Hookhand Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 11.jpg|Rapunzel, Big Nose, and thug WFTCRMImageFetch-13.aspx.jpeg|Everyone stares at Rapunzel 9_67.0034small.jpg|Ulf and Flynn Rapmovie13.jpg|Rapunzel and Atilla with cupcakes kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_F_shot_22.jpg|Big Nose and Shorty Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 14.jpg|Rapunzel and Hookhand Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 12.jpg|Rapunzel, Hookhand, and Big Nose kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_20.jpg|Hookhand kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_19.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_17.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_15.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_42.jpg|Hookhand angry at Rapunzel kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_40.jpg|"I had a dream once" kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_77.jpg|"Go. Live your dream" kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_62.jpg|Hookhand kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_52.jpg|Hookhand helping Flynn escape kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_51.jpg|Vladamir jumping kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_C_shot_37.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_A_shot_13.jpg|Vladamir and Flynn Hookhand.jpg|Hookhand 532px-Kinogallery.com Rapunzel A shot 9.jpg|Big Nose Vladimir.jpg|Vladamir Atilla.jpg|Atilla Shorty.jpg|Shorty Ulf.jpg|Ulf Tor.jpg|Tor Trivia Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Reformed characters Category:Thieves Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Singing Characters Category:Muscular characters Category:Slender characters Category:Obese characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tangled Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Villains who turn good Category:Comedy Villains